Get well soon
by nohehelen
Summary: Kuroko putus dengan Akashi karena Akashi lebih memilih Kise. Disaat Kuroko mulai bisa melupakan Askashi dengan adanya Kagami, Akashi malah ingin berbaikan dengan Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

**Lekas sembuh hatiku **

Terinspirasi dari ff "true love, right!"

Kuroko no basuke bukan milik saya.

Maaf kalau banyak typo

Silahkan review, beri kritik dan saran

Selamat membaca.

-Nohe-

...

**Chapter 1: **

**-normal pov- [27 Juli,2008]**

Diatap sekolah, terlihat dua insan muda tengah berdiri berhadapan. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa detik. Terlihat airmata megalir dari mata sang insan bersurai biru langit,bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Sedangkan insan satunya lagi yang bersurai crimson bernama Akashi Seijuro hanya menundukan kepala sembari mengepal erat kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah, kita berpisah Akashi Seijuro-kun",Kuroko memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Bingung apa yang sedang terjadi? Ya, Akashi Seijuro mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang sudah terjalin dua tahun lamanya.

"Maafkan aku Tetsuya" ucap Akashi lirih."Tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun. Jaa"Kuroko langsung pergi sambil melambai dan tersenyum. Senyum yang tersirat pada wajah Kuroko penuh dengan kekecewaan. Akashi yang melihat hal itu membatu sesaat. Kuroko menuruni tangga sambil menangis. Hingga lorong kelas pun ia masih menangis, beruntung Kuroko mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis sehingga tidak ketahuan menangis. Tanpa sadar, Kuroko berjalan kedalam gedung musik SMA-nya lalu menghampiri salah satu grand piano berwarna putih gading. Kuroko duduk di kursi yang menyatu dengan kaki piano itu, perlahan jemari putih Kuroko menekan tuts piano dan memainkan sebuah lagu.

"pupus ,eh? Sama seperti keadaan ku, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan...hiks"gumam Kuroko. Airmata itu mengalir semakin deras dan isakan keluar dari bibir tipisnya."KENAPA? KENAPA?KENAPA?"Kuroko terus bergumam, kenapa Akashi seperti itu?. Sebenarnya Kuroko sudah tau jawabannya, Akashi Seijuro jatuh cinta pada wanita lain. Meskipun Kuroko sudah tau, ia tetap bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya, apa yang membuat Akashi berpaling darinya.

"Aku bodoh, tentu saja Sei-kun akan mencintai Kise. Dia cantik, mempesona, populer, manis, model terkenal pula, belum lagi Kise adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan kise corp. Ah, aku sudah kalah telak bukan? Pastinya semua pria ingin mempunya kekasih seperti Kise Ryouka. Bodoh , bodoh, aku bodoh" meskipun tak ada isakan lagi, air mata masih tetap mengalir dari mata bulat berwarna biru langit milik Kuroko. Kuroko menenangkan dirinya di gedung musik hampir 2 jam, ia pun terpaksa membolos pelajaran sejarah. Tidak mungkin kan Kuroko kembali ke kelasnya dengan perasaan kacau seperti ini? Belum lagi ada Akashi di kelasnya. Ah, hampir lupa. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dimulainya tahun ajaran baru. Kuroko sudah naik pangkat ke kelas 2 SMA di Seirin senior high school ,dan sialnya, ia sekelas dengan Akashi. Setelah istirahat pertama berakhir, barulah Kuroko kembali ke kelas.

Pelajaran sudah selesai ditandai adanya bunyi bel pulang. Semua siswa maupun siswi berhamburan dari kelas masing-masing. Ada yang langsung pulang, mengobrol di kantin, ikut kegiatan club di sekolah, dan masih banyak lagi. Kuroko memutuskan langsung pulang kerumah. Sesampainya di rumah, ia menceritakan semua kejadian pagi ini pada ibunya dan Ryo-chan, sahabat Kuroko.

**-Kagami pov- [28 Juli, 2008]**

''Wah, jadi ini ya Seirin senior high school" aku memperhatikan bangunan sekolah baruku ini, besar dan juga bersih - sepertinya aku akan betah di sini. **Drrrrrt drrrrrrrt drrrrrrt drrrrrt. **Ah, ponsel ku bergetar rupanya. Segera ku lihat layar ponselku,ternyata ada pesan dari sahabatku- Aomine. Sekarang dia seperti apa ya? Apa masih nakal? Apa masih malas seperti dulu? Kulitnya tambah hitam tidak ya? Hehehe. Maklum saja, aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya semenjak pindah ke Amerika. Kubuka pesan di ponsel

**From : Ahomine Dakian**

** Subject : Cepat kemari !**

**Teks : Hoi bakagami ! cepat ke lapangan utama sekolah. Jalan kearah timur dari gerbang utama, aku akan mengantarmu melihat isi sekolah.**

Ah iya, semalam aku meminta tolong padanya untuk menunjukan isi sekolah. Aomine bersekolah di sini juga, dan kami sama-sama kelas2 SMA. Segera kulangkahkan kaki ku ke lapangan utama sekolah, tidak begitu ramai karena masih jam 7 pagi dan sekolah dimulai dua jam lagi. Kulirik sekiitarku, mencoba mencari sosok sahabatku. Aku masih ingat kalau sahabatku mempunya surai deep blue yag serupa dengan warna manik matanya, kulitnya dim eksotis. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahuku.

"Yo Bakagami! Long time no see huh? How are you?"saat aku berbalik badan kulihat sosok pria dengan tinggi badan yang sama sepertiku. Hei, manic mata itu, warna surai itu, kulit dim itu….ah itu pasti dia..

"Whoa Ahomine! Long time no see! Me? Hehe still the same, maniac music and basketball. How about you aomine?" aku menyapanya sambil berjabat tangan dengan sahabat masa kecilku ini.

''Ya, sama seperti dulu, maniak basket seperti mu! Ayo kutunjukan isi sekolah ini. Kangen juga mengobrol dengan mu baka teme ! "ajak aomine pada ku.

"Ayo aho dobe!" kami pun berjalan berkeliling sekolah. Mulai dari kelas, toilet, gym, kantin,dan masih banyak lagi. Kami berbincang-bincang tentang basket, Jepang, Amerika,bahkan sampai hobi baru kami. Saat kami berjalan, aku dapat melihat banyak siswi yang memandang kagum ke arah kami. Bahkan aku mendengar pujian seperti ‚"kyaaa! Tampan ya" atau ‚"badannya atletis sekai!". Aku dan Aomine hanya terkekeh geli mendengar itu semua. Setelah mengelilingi hampir semua bagian sekolah kami memutuskan untuk makan dan beristirahat di kantin.

"Jadi,kau mau masuk club mana Kagami?"tanya Aomie padaku sembari memakan burger seafoodnya.

"Sepertinya club basket. Ada club musik tidak?"Tanya ku sedikit antusias sembari mengunyah takoyaki,sudah lama tidak menikmati makanan Jepang. Hhmmh rimdu sekali rasa masakan khas Jepang.

"Hmm…nyam…ada hoh, meheha hehahu….nyam nyam….hampil di hehiap hestifal hang hi hahakan hekohah…nyam"(baca: ada kok, mereka selalu tampil di setiap festifal yang di adakan sekolah) dasar si Ahomine jorok, aku kehilangan nafsu makan melihatnya bicara sambil melahap burgernya .

"Dasar Ahomine! Telan dulu makananmu, baru bicara! Jijik tahu melihatnya!" dasar si Ahomine, dia malah membalasku dengan memberikan cengiran gelinya. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabatku ini.

"Kalau basket aku bisa mendaftar padamu kan? Kalau club musik,aku harus mendaftar pada siapa?"tanyaku sembari menyesap colla yang ku beli.

"Kau bisa mendaftar pada pacar ku,nanti akan kusampaikan padanya."ucap Aomine cuek.

"Kau! Sudah punya pacar!? Aku tidak menyangka ada yang mau dengan pria mesum aho seperti muu,ahahaha" aku kaget mendengar kalau sahabat ku itu sudah punya pacar.

"Bakagami sialan! Tentu saja ada,namanya Sakurai Ryo. Lihat nih fotonya"aomine menyodorkan layar ponselnya padaku dengan ekspresi bangga. Kulihat ada wallpaper seorang gadis bersurai cokelat tersenyum sedang dipeluk dari belakang oleh Aomine. Wah aomine mendapat kekasih yang cute!

"Wah! Kau beruntung! she's cute you know?"aku memujinya .

"Hahahaha, Aomine Daiki ini memang hebat, cepat dapatkan kekasih disini bakagami! Jadi kita bias double date! Hehe" guraunya.

"Hohoho, kau tunggu saja Ahomine!" timpalku dengan senyum jahil. Yah benar juga sih, aku ingin mencoba membuka hatiku kembali. Ya, membuka hati kembali setelah **'dia'** pergi.

Setelah banyak mengobrol, Aomine pergi karena dapat pesan kalau kekasihnya pingsan dan sekarang ada di UKS. Rasanya geli dan lucu melihat ekspresi khawatir si bocah dim itu. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sekolah lagi, saat berjalan di dekat taman aku mendengar bunyi dentingan piano. Aku cari sumber suara itu. Bunyi itu terus mengalun dan semakin dekat. Lembut sekali , ini bukan permainan seorang amatir tapi bukan juga permainan seorang pro- aku menghampiri sumber suara itu yang ternyata berada di sebuah gedung lumayan besar dengan cat putih gading. Kudekati bangunan itu yang ternyata adalah gedung musik. Aku masih penasaran, siapa yang memainkan piano. Aku tahu nada ini,"sepertinya hanya sedang fingering" gumamku pelan. Aku kaget saat dia memainkan sebuah lagu. Hei aku tau lagu ini,"HOPE'' INI LAGU CIPTAANKU! Setahun lalu,saat aku mengadakan pertunjukan musik di Amerika. Orang ini pasti pencinta musik pikirku. Tanpa sadar aku mebuka pintu gedung itu perlahan. Aku melihat seorang gadis sedang menangis sedikit sesengukan sambil bermain piano. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa ku sadari, aku berjalan ke arahnya. Entah ada perasaan aneh yang tak dapat ku artikan saat melihat gadis itu.

"Hope ya? Selera mu lumayan" saat aku berbicara, gadis itu kaget dan cepat-cepat menghapus airmatanya. Aku heran padahal tadi dia menangis sesengukan tapi dengan cepat ekspresinya berubah...datar!. Gadis itu memiliki surai biru langit panjang, manik matanya serupa dengan warnya surainya, kulitnya pucat, tubuhnya mungil...dan sangat rapuh.

"Ano, siapa anda? Kenapa tahu judul lagu ini? Pencinta musik juga ya?" ya ampun nada datar macam apa itu? Mukanya juga minim ekspresi! Tapi gadis ini menggemaskan!, eh dasar Bakagami, apa yang kau pikirkan hah !?.

"Tentu saja a-aku tahu la-lagu itu. A-aku yang menciptakannya tahun kemarin u-untuk konser musik di Amerika, tau 'wake up from your dream' ? itu nama konserku ''. Dapat kulihat tipis wajahnya yang terkejut. Tapi dengan cepat, wajah stoic dari gadis itu muncul kembali. Hell yeah ! kok bisa sih ada orang seperti ini !?.

"A-anda Kagami Taiga!?" suaranya meninggi sedikit , tersirat nada keterkejutan.

"Eh, hehe i-iya. Ja-jadi, siapa nama mu?" ya ampun ada apa denganmu Kagami! Kenapa aku gugup? Dan kenapa juga jantungku berdetak cepat?.

"Oh maaf Kagami-san, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri. Kuroko Tetsuya desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu" gadis itu membukuk sopan. Ya ampun, gadis ini terlalu formal. Aku tersenyum lembut.

"Tak peru seformal itu Kuroko! Hehe" aku menggaruk tengkuk leher ku yang tidak gatal dan tertawa canggung.

"Baiklah Kagami-kun" ucap gadis itu dengan nada yang datar dan monoton. Kalau diperhatikan, gadis ini manis sekali, eh!? …apa yang kau pikirkan Kagami! Ke-kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti ituuuuu!.

"Ehm,Kuroko?"tanya ku.

"Ya, ada apa Kagami-kun?" Kuroko menjawab.

"Eh, ano….bisakah kau antarkan aku ke ruang guru? Aku tersesat saat berkeliling, maklum aku siswa baru di sini. Tadi sih sahabatku menemaniku, tapi dia pergi barusan" pintaku sedikit berharap. Entah kenapa aku ingin lebih dekat dan mengenal Kuroko.

"ha'i baiklah Kagami-kun, mari.." Kuroko mengajakku. Aku menganggukkan kepala dan berjalan bersamanya. Setelah mengantarku ke ruang guru, Kuroko pamit pergi ke kelasnya. Setelah itu aku menemui wali kelasku yang bernama Midorima Shintarou- dia seorang pria bersurai hijau lumut,memakai kacamata,dan...membawa benda aneh di tangan nya. Saat aku bertanya pada Midorima-sensei tentang benda anehnya itu, ia menjawab,"Ini benda keberutungan ku hari ini nanodayo" ya ampun, aku Cuma bisa menghela nafas.'Ternyata masih ada juga orang di zaman modern yang percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Akhirnya aku dan Midoima-sensei pergi ke kelas. Sepanjang jalan, aku terus memikirkan gadis itu.'Kuroko Tetsuya, menarik' ujarku dalam hati.

~TBC-Nohe_Helen~

Silahkan review,saran, dan juga kritiknya


	2. Chapter 2

**Get well soon**

**~By: Nohe~**

**~Chapter 2~**

Chara ini bukan punya saya,

Disini Kuroko itu jadi cewek

Warning : OOC, banyak banget typo, gaje, abal.

**Normal POV [28 juli 2008]**

Bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi. Kuroko memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Sebenarnya Kuroko tidak mau bersekolah hari ini, bagaimana tidak? Setelah kemarin pagi Akashi memutuskan hubungan mereka, malam harinya Akashi langsung berpacaran dengan Kise. Kuroko mengetahui semuanya melalui bio twitter milik Kise. Kuroko berjalan santai di koridor sekolah, sesekali Kuroko melihat keluar jendela berharap mencari ketenangan dari pemandangan indah diluar sana. Akhirnya Kuroko sampai di depan kelasnya, Kuroko berdiam diri tepat di depan pintu kelas. 'hufft, alm down Kuroko' batin Kuroko dalam hatinya. KRIEEEEEK, pintu kelas tergeser, langsung menampilkan pemandangan yang begitu mengganggu bagi Kuroko. Lihat saja ke bangku sang emperor, kini dia sedang menggenggam tangan Kise.

"Ah, ohayou tet-chan!" sapa Sakurai pada Kuroko, tak lupa senyum manis berkembang di wajah Sakurai. Akashi langsung melepas genggaman tangannya pada Kise saat mendengar Sakurai menyapa Kise.'Hei,aku sudah putus dengannya. Kenapa aku harus takut seperti ini.'batin Akashi.

"Um, ohayou mo Sakurai-chan" jawab Kuroko dengan anggukan. Ingin sekali Kuroko menangis saat ini, namun untunggnya airmata tak mau keluar sekarang.

"Ohayou Kuro-chin" sapa pemuda tinggi besar dengan surai berwarna ungu, Murasakibara.

"Oh, Ohayou Tetsu!"sapa pemuda tinggi berkulit dim, Aomine.

"Ohayou Tetsuya" sapa Akashi dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Ohayou Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun, Akashi-san" jawab Kuroko tenang, padahal dalam hatinya tidak tenang. Akashi sedikit terkejut, terasa asing saat Kuroko menyapanya bukan dengan 'sei-kun', bahkan Kuroko sekarang memanggilnya 'Askashi-san'. Oh iya, sebenarnya hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui hubungan Kuroko dan Akashi dulu. Akashi sengajatidak ingin membeberkannya, alasannya dulu sih 'Aku tak ingin Tetsuya diapa-apakan oleh Fans fanatik pengganggu ku.' Tapi kenapa kalau dengan Kise, Akashi malah terang-terangan menyatakan hubungannya dengan Kise?.

Kuroko duduk di bangkunya.

"Oh iya, Sakurai-chan aku mendapat pesan dari Kasamatsu-senpai, katanya tadi kau pingsan? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kuroko dengan cemas, pasalnya Sakurai adalah sahabat Kuroko dari kecil, Kuroko sudang menganggapnya seperti saudara.

"un, aku baik-baik saja Tet-chan, vertigo ku kambuh lagi tadi...lalu...Tetsuya bagaimana?" tanya Sakurai, Kuroko tahu maksud pertanyaan dari Sakurai.

"Bohong bila aku baik-baik saja bukan?" ucap Kuroko dengan senyum miris lalu menatap keluar jendela. " Eh iya, Sakurai-chan! Tadi saat aku berlatih di gedung musik, aku bertemu seseorang, bisa kau tebak siapa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Siapa memangnya Tet-chan?" tanya Sakurai penasaran.

"Pengarang lagu Hope, aku sempat berkenlan dengannya"

"KYYYYAAAA! Tet-chan benarkah?"Pekik Sakurai sangat keras, wajar saja, Sakurai memang mengidolakan sosok Kagami. Aomine menepuk puncak Sakurai.

"Sayang, jangan berteriak seperti itu, kau ketularan virus berisiknya Kise ya?" tanya Aomine polos sambil mengorek telinganya yang sedikit berjenging akibat teriakan Sakurai. Kise yang mendengar itu mengerucutkan bibir nya.

"Aominechi Hidoi- ssu!" Rajuknya manja. Aomine hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ah, gomen ne Daiki-kun, sakit ya?" Jawab Sakurai sambil mengelus telinga Aomine. Aomine tersenyum lembut dan menepuk kepala Sakurai dengan lembut. Sakurai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kuroko lagi.

"Ne Tet-chan! Bagaimana rupanya?" tanya Sakurai dengan penasaran. Kuroko memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan sosok Kagami, dan tanpa sadar Kuroko menjawab sambil terseyum lembut.

"Hangat, dan berkharisma"jawabnya lembut namun lantang. Akashi terkejut mendengar jawaban Kuroko, refleks kepala sang emperor berbalik, dan mendapatkan Kuroko tersenyum lembut, senyum yang hanya di tunjukkan pada seorang Aksahi- dulunya. Harus Akashi akui, hatinya sakit melihat Kuroko tersenyum lembut untuk orang lain. Bel berbunyi, Kise dan Murasakibara kembali ke kelas nya. Beberapa menit kemudian pintu kelas tergeser memperlihatkan seorang pria berkacamata dengan surai hijau lumut dan membawa barang aneh di tangannya, ternyata itu Midorima Shintarou, sang guru wali kelas.

"Ohayou sensei!" seru semua murid.

"Ohayou mo anak-anak. Hari ini ada anak baru yang aka bergabung di kelas ini"

"Pindahan dari mana sensei?" celetuk salah salu siswa.

"Dari Amerika" jawab Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"HWWOAAA!" semua murid memekik kompak. Aomine langsung tahu siapa anak baru di kelas mereka. Dan pasti para reader juga tahu bukan?

"Nah, kau anak baru, ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu" ajak Midorima. TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP, masuklah seorang pemuda tinggi nan gagah, dengan surai merah kehitaman, wajahnya berkharisma.

"em, Hai, Kagami Taiga desu, yoroshiku minna" sapa Kagami dengan senyum menawannya. Semua siswi kecuali Kuroko memekik kencang "Kyaaaaaaa! Tampannya!" . Kuroko membelalakkan matanya 'kagami ku?'batinnya, tak menyangka kalau akan sekelas dengan Kagami.

Midorima dan para siswa menggelengkan kepala 'dasar wanita' batin Midorima. Kagami mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas, dan pandangannya langsung berhenti ketika mendapati Kuroko, 'Sekelas dengan Kuroko! Wah Kami-sama sangat baik padaku!' batinnya begitu senang. Pandangan Kuroko dan Kagami bertemu, biru langit dan merah api saling terpesona. Akashi menaikan alisnya saat melihat Kagami memandang ke satu arah sambil tersenyum lembut, Akashi mengikuti arah pandangan Kagami dan... BINGO! Kagami berpandangan dengan Kuroko.

DEG! Akashi tak suka Kuroko dipandangi seperti itu, Akashi menggertakan gigi-giginya, matanya berkilat tajam pada Kagami, pensil yang berada di genggaman Akashi terbelah. Aomine yang ada di samping Akashi mengangkat alisnya, 'Kenapa si Akashi terlihat marah, sumpah aura ini menyeramkan, hiiiiii' batin Aomine. Aomine pun mengikuti arah pandang Akashi dan berakhir pada Kagami yang sedang melamun sambil ternyum bodoh, Aomine makin mengerutkan alisnya, lalu sekali lagi mengikuti arah pandangn Kagami, dan berakhir pada Kuroko. Dahi Aomine makin berkedut.

'Tunggu, Akashi memandang si Bakagami dengan tatapan seorang suami yang sedang cemburu hebat, lalu si Bakagami memandang Tetsu dengan tampang bodoh seperti itu, mana ada aura love dan bunga bunga menggelikan lagi!,... Heh!? Si Boncel monster itu jangan-jangan cemburu ya? Dan si Bakagami! Dia tertarik pada Tetsu! Eh!? Otak ku mikir apa sih, eh tapi teori ku nyambung ah, ...eh tapi kan Akashi bukannya sudah pacaran dengan si Kuning berisik itu? Gaaaah, aku mikir apa sih.' Batin Aomine frustasi.

Sakurai sedari tadi melihat kekasihnya dengan tampang heran.

"Daiki-kun?' panggilnya, Aomine tersentak dan melihat kekasihnya,

"E-eh ada apa sayang?" tanya Aomine salah tingkah 'Sakurai melihat tampang idiot ku tadi tidak ya?' batinnya, Ck ck dasar aomine.

"Daiki-kun kenapa? Mules? Kok alisnya berkkedut-kedut seperti tadi?" tanya Sakurai dengan polos.

"Eh? Hehehe i-itu, Ah! Aku sedang melakukan senam alis!" jawabnya.

"Senam Alis? Memangnya ada?" tanya Sakurai lagi pada Aomine.

" Iya seperti ini..." Kagami mengkedut-kedutkan alisnya, Sakurai tertawa manis melihat kelakuan bodoh kekasihnya ini.

"hihi Daiki-kun ada-ada saja deh, Memangnya ada khasiatnya ya Daiki-kun?" tanya Sakurai.

"Tentu saja ada, ini mencegah penuaan dini dan memperlambat timbulnya keriput, sayangku" Jawab aomine sok tahu.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Sakurai, aomine menggangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu nanti aku mau coba di rumah ah" GUBRAAAK aomine hampir terjatuh dari bangkunya 'aduh, kekasihku kelewat polos'.

Midorima yang mulai jengah melihat situasi kelas yang makin tidak jelas langsung menggebrak meja,

"Nah, Kagami ada 3 bangku yang kosong, kau mau duduk di mana?"tanya Midorima.

Kagami tersenyum senang dan menunjuk ke arah...

"Kuroko! Aku ingin duduk dengan Kuroko Tetsuya"jawabnya mantap.

JELEGEEEEEER! Akashi makin kesal, pensilnya sudah patah jadi 4 bagian sekarang.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH! Kalian saling kenal?" semua siswa dan siswi memekik kaget, tak menyangka atas tindakan Kagami.

Sedangkan Kuroko hanya membelalakkan matanya.

TBC

Hehe, makin gaje aja ini ceritanya.


End file.
